Pink Ink
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: Sai has developed a special type of Ink for Sakura and waits for the most opportune time to test it out on his unsuspecting lover. This is complete, however I've developed a fondness for this little world so don't be surprised to see additional stories.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story.

* * *

Goosebumps arose as Sakura shivered from the feeling of liquid running purposefully up the back of her right calf. Fuck. Sai would choose now of all times to start fucking around. She landed purposefully off on the next tree branch so she could try and jar the liquid off.

They were on their way back from a letter bearing mission to Suna. Her, Sai, Kiba and Sasuke should be arriving back in Konoha in about an hour. Leaping tree branch to tree branch she tried to think back to when he could have put the ink on her. She shook her head in irritation, it could have been at anytime and she knew it didn't have to be located in one place. A few drops on her skirt, some clinging inside of her shirt. Then at his whim they'd act to come together under his will.

She was already slink with sweat from running hard and fast to make it back home. They all had two days coming to them and had agreed that if they made their target, to try and extend that into a three day weekend. Thus running through the night towards home. Kiba couldn't stop talking about the wild party he was going to throw for all who could attend. He'd already secured his teammates attendance, guaranteed.

The ink mixed with the sweat, hiding further in the pores of her body. Sakura shivered as the ink tickled the back of her knees. In a four man formation, both Sasuke and Kiba were in front of Sakura, leaving Sai at her back. Watching her. Waiting for her reaction.

A second path of ink made it's presence known high up on her other thigh. He'd planned this out thoroughly. It was all Sakura could do to keep jumping from limb to limb and not give him the satisfaction of a response.

A sudden tightening on her breasts made her cry out and stop. Hands on her stomach she paused as more ink revealed itself. Ink wrapped around her nipples, squeezing tightly, sending bolts of pleasure down, paralyzing her legs for a moment. The others stopped.

"Cramp. I'm find we can keep going." Sakura motioned them onwards, refusing to turn around and look at her soon to be pummeled lover. Her nipples throbbed with her heartbeat.

The ink had slowed it's assent, twins bands wrapped high around her upper thighs under her medic shorts. They pulsed in time with her jumps and with each landing she made the ink on her nipples pulsed.

She was going to murder him. Ever tightening of her thigh muscles heightened her awareness to his special brand of pink ink that he'd developed just for her. It didn't dry until whatever task he'd set out for it was done. It could be hard as a rock or supple as the liquid it was. He'd tested it out on her last week, but she'd never imagined that he'd ever to something like this. There was only a few places she knew he'd get an idea from to do something like this. And since Jiraya was dead, she'd have to kill Kakashi for lending him a certain set of books.

As she kept jumping the pulsing became greater. Sakura was losing hold of her surroundings as heat pulled between her legs. Her vision seemed to pulse in time with the ink and her breathing. Dimly she realized that they were nearing the gates.

And then the ink made it's move. Slipping up into the wet crevice created by the foreplay. The ink swirled inside and then slipped up deep inside. The ink stretched up, expanding her and then solidified a bit. Little by little the ink expanded until all of ink filled her like it was Sai inside her, with ink bands strapping around her thighs to hold it in. So it wouldn't slip out with her natural wetness.

Relieved to see the gates before her, she prepared with her team to make the final leap. Sakura leaped to the ground when the hard ink inside her shifted down and then as she touched the ground it thrust back up hard. Sakura managed to keep her mouth shut, but lost control of her balance. She still landed on her feet, just not as gracefully as the rest of her teammates, with one leg coming to her knees.

Her head tilted up as the ink surged, getting in several hard thrusts before she managed to stand.

"It only requires two of us to report to the Hokage. Sasuke, Sakura you're relieved, Kiba come with me." Sai dismissed the group and Sakura watched as the boys all leaped off in different directions. She took a few steps, intending to leap back to her home, but the ink inside of her had a different idea.

She had to walk. Through town, back to the apartment that she shared with Sai. All the while smiling through the thrusts and the throbbing ink cock lodged deep inside of her.

She passed Tenten who she was able to pass right by with a friendly wave, and skated by her neighbors who were out shopping. Finally making it to her apartment building she almost wept with relief, she needed to get inside and get naked, to relieve the madness Sai had thrust on her.

"Hey Sakura, you're back! I'm just about to go meet Hinata, want to come with me?" A familiar male voice called out to her.

Sakura turned and fell back against the door. Naruto's wide blue eyes stared concerned at her from a few feet away. She didn't need this right now! The dick started thrusting in shallow light thrusts, Sai knew these were the ones that drove her crazy. She shivered as she felt her desire leak out onto her clothing.

"I'm fine. Got to get cleaned up, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Sakura turned and intended to get away, but Naruto's hand grabbed over her upper arm.

A small gasp escaped her lips, his hand was hot on her skin and for a minuet she looked at him as only a man. A hot blond haired muscular man. "I'm going to kill Sai."

This statement had Naruto backing off and waving from down the street in about 30 seconds. Everyone knew her temper.

She ran to her apartment and barely made it in the door before moaning. She tore at her shirt, ripping buttons as she struggled to get unclothed. Her shirt she left on the kitchen floor, along with her shoes, her medic skirt was somewhere in the hall and her shorts made it to her knees before she fell onto the bed gasping.

The liquid nipple clamps pulsed tighter as more liquid crept around her body and attached itself to her clitoris. It surged and pulsed in time with the others. With nothing to grab on or hold, Sakura lay writhing on the bed, helpless to speed things along.

The thrusting become wilder, going deeper and coming out, making Sakura arch her body. Crying out wantonly she grabbed at the bed sheets as the pulsing and thrusting stopped. It went back in the shallow movements, denying her release, but keeping her on the edge.

Sakura turned over on the bed and tried to grind down, hoping that it would aid in her release. Sighing as she was able to pick up some speed, she sat up and grabbed Sai's pillow, thrusting it between her legs and ground down. She grinned in satisfaction as the ink cock was pushed further inside she started rocking.

All movement stopped. Sakura was startled at first, but as she felt more liquid gathering at the base of her spine she decided to go with it. It wasn't going to stop until Sai wanted anyway.

Her eyes widened as she felt the path of the ink, running down between her pert ass cheeks. It spreed them a bit and made easy work of slipping between the tight puckered hole there. Sakura started breathing harshly as the liquid rippled and contracted, growing harder, but achingly slow.

She started rocking on the pillow, soaking it as the second ink dick filled her. Larger and larger it expanded until it matched the one in her cunt. They started back with the thrusting, each on their own pace, making it difficult for her to match. Sakura struggled to keep up, when liquid poured down from the ceiling and ensnared her wrists, pulling them wide. The rest of the ink restrained her lower body as it was and it was all she could do to remain helpless as the free flowing ink roamed around her body, alternating between hot and cold.

The cocks worked furiously now, thrusting in and out, causing Sakura to pull on the restraints as the ink over her clitoris started a suction that was too much to bare. Her body gave in and Sakura came in great spasms of pleasure, her body seizing up and clutching in on itself where she was able to move as the ink didn't stop, just kept right on going.

Her voice was shrill and horse from screaming and she started to call for Sai.

The ink responded at her wishes and slackened the restraints. As she collapsed back into the bed, it crawled over her, positioning her arms how it wanted her to be. Then they tightened and pulled, until she had no choice but to bend or break.

She knelt there on the bed, Sai's pillow between her legs, soaked with her juices all tussled up in ink rope, unable to move as the dicks still moved within her, the nipple clamps clenching and unclenching. Darkness slid over her eyes as the ink slipped down them into a blindfold and a hard ball filled her mouth as she was left there to wait for his return and writhe in pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place in the world of Pink Ink. It's not a sequel and I don't intend for this to ever be a chaptered story. This special story was written by both Nimblnymph and myself for a friend of ours who we love, Ronsmyhero. I hope you enjoy it as much as she did. For everyone else, this story contains very dark themes, shouta and snuff. Please proceed with caution.

* * *

Sakura had never felt so much relief as she did today when she unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Sai. While he had the day off and was probably working on some new masterpiece, she had been run ragged with long, hard hours at the hospital. War and winter time always filled the hospital (and the morgue) to maximum capacity. There wasn't a medic who left that didn't feel the weariness right down to their bones, and she was no exception.

As nice as it would be to spend some time with Sai (he'd been neglected of late due to her schedule), she was too tired for much more than changing and curling up on the futon sofa. Chances were he was probably too wrapped up in whatever project he was working on now to be in the mood for a snuggle. His single-mindedness when it came to art was actually a bit of a boon; it lessened any guilt she had over being busy and exhausted to know he was probably absorbed in his own work.

Sakura was a little surprised and somewhat annoyed to discover upon opening the door that Sai was standing in the middle of the tarp draped living room staring at a blank canvas. The last thing she had wanted to see was that he'd – yet again – expanded his studio out into the living room. She didn't really care that the natural light was, admittedly, better in here. It was bad enough he'd claimed the master bedroom as a studio, forcing them to share the smaller guest room.

But as she shut the door behind her, she couldn't help smiling at the picture he created. It'd been a rather pleasant surprise to learn that, when at home, Sai preferred to walk around shirtless. He had a beautiful body, one that could make her drool or giggle depending upon how much paint he'd gotten on himself. It was pretty adorable to find splotches of primary colors speckling his abdomen or a swipe of secondary across his hip. Sometimes, she thought he did it on purpose, just to get a response out of her – whether laughter or arousal. And of course, when he'd go to clean up she'd _naturally _have to shower with him. To get the tricky spots, of course.

Tonight, however, he was completely color free from what she could tell. He had a selection of paint cans arranged across the tarp and a paint brush was in hand, but it was obvious he hadn't put it to use yet. Going by the inquisitive tilt of his head he was dead in thought.

"Hey, Sai, what's going on?" she asked, going up to him and rubbing his back affectionately. It wasn't often that he got hit with 'painters block', but when he did she knew he got very frustrated.

Sai let out a low breath and said, "I'm having trouble envisioning the picture. It's to be of a young girl, but without a model I can't full see it."

"Well, have you tried getting a model?"

He turned and gave her a blank look. "I asked several people if I could please take their daughters but they all called me a pervert and left. I wonder why. I asked politely."

Sakura smiled and just rolled her eyes. There were some things he still didn't get about personal communication – properly phrasing a question being one of them. With a sigh, Sakura made a couple seals and gave the corresponding command: "Kage Bunshin."

A soft popping sounded through the apartment and a small cloud of pink smoke flitted in lazy curls between them. When it cleared, a miniature Sakura stood there. The clone was from about when she was seven years old and it peered between the two of them with wide, innocent green eyes.

"Here you go. I'm going to go get changed now, so you two have fun." She watched Sai escort little Sakura into his studio, saying something about the waning sunlight, and shook her head as she headed back toward the bedroom. Knowing him, he'd be occupied all night getting the bunshin to pose for him. Satisfied that he was now suitably occupied, Sakura set about getting herself comfortable.

Thirty minutes and a quick rice bowl later, Sakura walked into the living room in cozy pajamas and hair that was still a little damp. She was surprised to see that Sai's canvas was still blank and that neither the artist nor his subject were anywhere to be seen. The only thing in the room was the tarp across the back wall, the drop cloth on the floo … and a strange, new chair she hadn't noticed upon entering. She frowned and went over to it, running her fingers along the cool stone surface curiously.

She paused when she heard giggles coming from behind the tarp. "Hello?"

Sai poked his head out from behind the thick canvas and smiled. "Perfect timing Hag. Take a seat, I have something to show you."

Sakura grit her teeth and glared at him. If she weren't so tired, he would have been half way across the village courtesy of her fist. Yet another thing he still hadn't mastered: pet names. "You're the artist, why do you need my input?" she grumbled, lips curling into a sneer even as she took a seat on the chair.

"This is new," she commented, eying the oddly shaped piece of furniture curiously. It didn't look like a chair per se, more like a slab a granite that had been carved to look like an S – not exactly the most comfortable looking piece of furniture, but it was definitely artistic.

Or maybe it wasn't furniture at all and was actually a sculpture? She sat on it anyway. It'd serve him right for that hag comment if she mistook an abstract sculpture for a stupid looking chair. Sakura squirmed a little as she tried to make herself comfortable on the hard stone and waited for Sai to show her what he was up to.

Sai came out from behind the curtain and grabbed the cloth at its side. With a grandiose yank and swoosh, he jerked it down to expose the scene.

Sakura's jaw dropped and her body made to jerk upright off the seat, but ink whips suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her arms and waist in their tight grip. Her back snapped against the chair, the motioned causing her to crack her head against the top. She grit her teeth as spots danced before her eyes and pulled against the restraints with what natural strength she had. It was no use, not without depleting what little chakra was left in her body after a long day of healing people.

She was beginning to think that Sai had planned all this very, very carefully … and it didn't make her happy in the least.

Fortunately for him, her anger was put on the backburner as her mind still reeled in shock at what was before her. The bunshin she'd created – the one he was _supposed_ to be using as a posing reference – was kneeling before him, completely nude save for the pale pink rope twining her body. She wasn't tied up like a hostage, not like her fully grown, angry counterpart; instead the rope had been carefully arranged around her body so that it resembled lattice work. The pink silk fibers wound around her fragile neck, crisscrossed over her torso so that her tender breasts were captured. It ropes down further, to where her spread legs exposed her small pink snatch. Sakura could see where the ropes dug into the soft flesh of her child self, see the bruises that were already starting to form from the knots. The rope pulled and shifted with even the slightest movement the girl made, causing her innocent green eyes to widen in surprise.

Behind her smaller double was an equally small version of Sai, who was completely naked as well though minus any ropes. He was stroking her copy's hair gently, as if she were his favorite toy, and the small smile on his face caused a shiver to work down her spine – one that was only partially due to being disturbed.

Her eyes flickered over to Sai as he approached the young duo. He stroked a hand down his bunshin's cheek, causing the boy to rub against him like a kitten seeking affection. It felt wrong to see such genuine emotion on Sai's face – adult and child alike.

"So, what do you think?" her lover asked as he cupped her smaller self's chin and tipped her head back until it nestled against his crotch. He still wore his pants, but there was a very prominent bulge in the front to let her know he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Despite her morals screaming that this was very, very wrong, Sakura felt a flutter of heat between her legs, which were being held apart by the ink restraints – much like her small bunshin's were. She hated that seeing herself – her _child _self – being touched and petted by two males was turning her own.

Sai was staring at her with an empty smile on his face as he waited for her response. Mustering up the best glare she could find, she snapped, "I think it's disgusting! And if you don't let me up _right now_, you'll be lucky if all I do is shove this chair sideways up your ass!"

He frowned, but the look was too calculated to be genuine. It occurred to her that he'd been expecting that sort of response from her and that made a thread of something curl through her stomach. Fear, arousal … it was hard to say anymore _what_ she felt. He leaned down and licked at his younger self's mouth before murmuring, "Why don't you show her what a talented little boy you are?"

The younger Sai smiled angelically as he stepped out from behind her bunshin and slowly walked over to her.

"Don't you dare," she growled, giving the ink restraints another hard tug.

"Don't what? Make you cum? Very well; tease her as much as you like, but don't let her finish."

"As you wish," young Sai replied, again with emotion showing on his face. This time, however, it was one of pure mischievousness and it sent a flutter through her stomach.

The child Sai climbed onto the lower half of the granite chair,between Sakura's strapped down legs, and she was beginning to suspect it had been purchased for just this purpose. Laying on his stomach, he braced himself on his elbows and leisurely walked his fingers up to her flesh.

She shifted against the stone seat, which had warmed up with her body heat, as she watched those tiny fingers slowly approach her thigh. Her heart was hammering and her breathing was nothing more than shallow, shaking inhales. Slowly – oh, so very slowly – little Sai's digits crept closer and closer … and when they touched her, the coolness of his flesh seeping through the shorts she wore to bed, she couldn't help but jerk hard. Shuddering as he continued walking his fingers up and around, sometimes slipping beneath the thin material to tease higher up her leg, Sakura bit down on her lower lip to keep from doing anything more than breathe.

It became harder and to keep back the sounds, especially when the little bastard pulled a kunai from who-knew-where and cut right through her shorts and panties, exposing her fully to all eyes in the room. "You owe me a new pair of shorts," she grit out, her entire body spasming when those cool, tiny fingers splayed across each of her bare thighs and slid higher.

"We can go shopping later, if you'd like. Providing you can still walk, that is," Sai mused as he ran his hands down the front of her bunshin to cup her small, pert breasts. He gave each rosy little nipple a sharp tweak and little Sakura let out a high pitched gasp – one that was very nearly echoed by her adult self as the smaller Sai's curious fingers finally slid between her folds.

She refused to cry out, Sakura wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction of a response. She closed her eyes to block out the sight of Sai caressing her small copy, who was moaning steadily the longer he kneaded her tender flesh. But closing her eyes didn't keep her from feeling the fingers between her legs. He explored her just like a kid would a new and interesting toy: poking, rubbing, swirling, slipping inside her briefly. She could hear wetness and knew that, despite her best efforts, her body was responding to his ministrations. Her hips began to roll slightly, just the barest hint of movement, as those tiny fingers slipped inside her pussy and began to pump her steadily.

And then they left. When they didn't come back, she peeked her eyes open and found herself staring straight into a wicked smile as a small glistening tongue came out to play. Sakura's breath caught as the young bunshin leaned forward slowly, his dark eyes locked on hers the entire time. She opened her mouth to tell him no … but then her back snapped into a sharp arch as delicate lips kissed her clitoris. She shivered and jerked against the restraints when that pale pink tongue flicked out from between his lips, tasting her as tiny teeth scraped across the bud of her sex. He continued licking, nipping, and sucking at her, until she couldn't deny the wetness that pooled out of her body as a result. Sakura's hips were moving, totally against her will, but she kept firm her resolve to keep silent. She closed her eyes again.

Over and over the tiny warm tongue stroked, driving Sakura crazy inside. She pulled against the restraints, her back arching as her hips sought more of that small, wet mouth. She could feel thin fingers pressing into her thighs to tray and restrain her, but the slim boy wasn't strong enough to control her completely. A moan tried to press it's way from between her lips and she just barely managed to hold it back – barely, because at just that moment the young bunshin between her legs decided to bite down upon her clit. It was something his creator knew she loved. Somewhere in the back of her mind, behind the pleasure burning through her entire being, she made a silent promise to kill Sai for this.

And speaking of Sai… Sakura grit her teeth when his voice commanded, "Sakura, open your eyes."

In defiance of his authoritative tone, she purposely scrunched her eyes tighter together as a girlish moan filled the air. She knew that voice, though she'd never heard it sound so wanton. It made the heat between her legs intensify until it was a throbbing ache that _had_ to be taken care of. Each time her copy moaned or sighed in pleasure, Sakura unclenched her eyes a bit further and finally gave in after a particularly satisfying sigh that made her own body thrum in response.

Her small copy was Sai's lap, legs spread wide so she could see his long fingers leisurely going in and out of her young body at a steady pace. She was clearly enjoying his ministrations; her head was thrown back, her breathing came in sharp little pants, and she was squirming as Sai probed her innocent cunt. Every movement she made, however subtle it was, pulled the ropes tight across her body, momentarily cutting off the sounds she was making as Sai continued to finger her.

Something soft and rounded began to press against her opening, causing Sakura's attention to return to the young Sai bunshin still poised between her spread legs – more specifically on the slim fist he was beginning to push between her slick folds. He kept pushing against the tightness of her body, and the pressure definitely stung a bit … but when he leaned forward to suck her clit between his lips again, any pain she felt became a distant thing compared to the sudden lash of pleasure that struck through her.

Sakura's eyes rolled back with pleasure and a moan finally made it's way from between her clenched teeth. She opened her eyes again and to watch Sai across from her as he continued driving his fingers into her bunshin, his bunshin keeping the same steady pace on her at the same time. Every time he flexed his arm, it had her hips snapping forward for more. He continued pumping his entire hand inside her, hitting deep and exactly where she wanted every time. She scooted her body down to angle her hips better, making it easier for his access, and the ink bonds shifted to allow the movement before tightening once again.

"She's so tight. I wish I could have known you when you were this small. I prefer you how you are today, of course. However, there's something that satisfies me seeing you so helpless in my hands," Sai murmured thickly as he forced another finger into her moaning bunshin's tender place.

She'd never seen her face from his perspective: her small nipples hard, innocently panting in the arms of man she loved. All she could do was stay silent and let them play this out. It was twisted and she knew she should have been disgusted by it … but there was also something decidedly arousing about it all. Sai was proving to be a thoroughly corrupt and sick pervert … and she was beginning to think she _really_ liked that side of him.

The child Sai between her legs suddenly pulled his fist out and replaced it with his other dryer hand. It burned slightly going in, but Sakura only gasped in pleasure at the ache. His other hand, dripping wet from her juices, started playing with her other tiny puckered entrance.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Sakura spat out in astonishment. Nimble fingers made quick work of stretching her and his wet hand inched it's way into her ass. Sakura threw her head back as she moaned, helpless to do anything but let Sai have his way. It felt too good to try and fight now, not when his fists were moving in tandem inside of her, tapping the places inside that drove her wild.

It felt so good, but he was going too slow. He would pull almost out with one hand before thrusting in with the other, alternating each time. It was enough to keep Sakura on edge, but not enough to shove her over. Her cries mingled with her bunshin's, the sounds those of two females desperate for climax. They were both dancing on the edge of it but unable to fall off due to the males teasing them so mercilessly.

Sakura looked over to see that Sai had eased himself inside her bunshin and was lazily moving her body up and down over his lap. One of his ink ropes came into play, lifting serpentine up from the floor and sluggishly looping around tiny Sakura's fragile neck. Sai grabbed the ends with one hand, twisting the black length around and around his wrist until the girl had no choice but to arch her back or be strangled. Even still, her next breath was choked and her eyes opened wide in shock as the body binding ropes pulled tightly across her young form.

"It's clear that even as a child, Sakura, you were twisted." Sai's eyes bore into hers. "You clearly enjoy me taking you at such a young age, and even now as you watch me play with her it turns you on." Sai's hand lift from her hip and moved her head to the side to kiss the girl, all the while looking straight at Sakura laying on the slab of granite with a fist in both her openings.

Sakura's body felt like it was on fire and it only grew as she watched young Sakura's eyes grow wider as Sai looped the rope around his fist once again. She gasped for breath and her shoulders jerked as she tried to pull her hands free. Sakura could feel her own heart rate skyrocket as she watched herself struggle for breath, the color in her face rapidly darkening. It should have bothered her, and it did on some level, to see this, but it was hard to stay focus as the bunshin tormenting her suddenly began flicking his quick little tongue against her clit.

Sai resumed his ministrations, thrusting harder and faster into the girl, causing strangled gasps to spill from young Sakura's mouth. Sakura watched in morbid fascination as she realized her little bunshin wasn't going to be able to take anymore; she was already at her limit. Sai reached down with his free hand and pinched at her little clit sharply between his fingers, his lips mouthing at the rope biting hard into her throat. She stiffened and shuddered as she reached her peak, and Sakura cried out at the sight of her juices spilling down her fragile thighs.

And then Sai pulled the ink rope around her neck tighter, jerking it roughly. The bunshin became lax for just a moment before disappearing completely.

Memories crashed into Sakura with the force of every natural disaster imaginable. The sensation of being tussled up and then fucked to death by Sai had her blind, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in pleasure as the orgasm her bunshin experienced rolled through her mind and body so hard that it felt almost like her own. She could feel the rope around her neck, feel the frantic struggle for air as he pounded her innocent body without mercy. She could feel the dizziness from no oxygen, feel his lips on her neck … she could _feel it all_.

Gasping for breath, her body demanding another sweet release, she became aware that little Sai had been replaced by his older counterpart. Sometime during her lapse of awareness, he had lifted her off the granite slab so that she was kneeling on the ground, bound up much like her bunshin had been with her legs spread wide. A slim, tiny body pressed to her back while his full grown creator was before her. Sai wasted no time burying his cock inside her and starting a fast hard rhythm that his bunshin matched from behind. It took her a moment to realize they were _both _inside her, thrusting together inside her pussy as the bunshin's fingers returned to her ass, quickly stretching her again to receive his fist. Sandwiched between the two of them, filled to the brim, Sakura didn't bother to hide her cries of pleasure as they rocked into her body, pushing her quickly over the edge.

She screamed and cried and cursed as they panted against her back and shoulder. Her body clenched around them, so hard that all they were capable of were shallow thrusts as her muscles contracted and milked their lengths. A high pitched cry was smothered between her shoulder blades while a deeper, gruffer one was buried against her neck. Teeth marked her from behind and front as they pumped their hot, sticky cum deep inside her. The fist in her ass gave a sudden, hard thrust, catapulting her into another mind blowing orgasm that left her unable to breathe, think or even move. Her body simply reacted by clenching and spasming violently around the invading hand.

The trio collapsed beside the stone chair, all of them breathing raggedly and sweating. Sai managed to make a seal and suddenly the ink rope released her completely. Hands stroked and roamed across her slick skin, touching the quivering muscles in her thighs and stomach with a gentleness that counteracted the violence from before. She was almost content enough to give in to the relaxing pleasure – almost.

Unfortunately for Sai, she was still going to kill him for this.

With the real Sai still inside her despite the softness of his flesh, Sakura leaned backward to kiss his younger self fully on the lips. And then she summoned what little chakra she could and slammed her head back into his, forcing the nasal bone to ram back into his brain, killing him instantly. The bunshin faded and then Sai cried out in sharply as the memories returned. She felt his dick twitch inside her, which in turn caused a flutter of renewed desire to pulse through her briefly.

Sakura filed that information away for later. When she was up to it, she was going to make him rue the day he pulled this on her. He sure as hell had better receive as well as he gave.

After a moment, Sai's body relaxed against hers as he brushed a lazy kiss across her mouth. "Did you enjoy my surprise for you?" he asked, curling a hand over her stomach as he nuzzled her neck. "I read in a book that keeping an open mind during sex would ensure a lasting relationship."

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh wearily at that. "Admittedly … it was a bit much at first."

"But?"

"But … definitely creative."

"Then you would be open to this again?" She felt his cock stir inside her and moaned as he rolled her beneath him, spreading her legs wide.

"Yeah, I would," she breathed out as their hips began to slowly rock together. "But next time _you're_ getting fisted up the ass."

"Fair enough," he replied before leaning forward to press a scorching kiss to her mouth.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

This story was written for the Kakasak FC Abduction challenge put forth by Zelha. Thank you to all of you who helped and contributed to this fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Sakura brushed her forehead with the back of her hand, unknowingly smearing more flour onto it. The flour was slick on her fingers, but it made the sticky dough manageable. No matter what Sazu told her, she found it hard to believe that she was some kind of whiz in the kitchen. They said her cooking abilities would come back with a little practice. But after a week she'd managed to make one acceptable meal. The only item that felt like it belonged in her hands were the knives and even then something about them felt off.

The recent fall down the stairs had taken away more than just the baby she'd been carrying in her belly, it took her memories and skills away also. Sazu had been the first one she saw when she'd opened her eyes. He stuck with her. Sazu loved her, was the father of the unborn child she'd let die. And she didn't even know him, , from the sharp curve of his chin to the slant of his dark eyes, nothing was familiar. Because of the fire that destroyed most of the town last year, she didn't even have any pictures or keepsakes from their relationship. A faded scrap of cloth was all that was left of her wedding dress and Sakura held it tight, hoping that she'd remember something, anything of her love for this man who stood next to her and caressed her arms.

It felt so wrong somehow, these subtle soft touches he'd give. Shivers that arose on her arm weren't from lust; she felt the overwhelming urge to vomit and didn't know why. The doctor said to get back into everyday motions and that maybe her memories would come back, but it was doubtful.

When Sazu left to go to work, she would start baking, going through a well worn cookbook that she'd inherited from her mother before she passed. Her father, she learned, was three cities away and couldn't afford to come see his daughter, but Sazu had promised that they'd go visit him soon. He'd even sent a letter; she watched him write it.

This morning had been the first time Sakura touched him willingly:a kiss in gratitude. The smell of ink sent a bolt of lust rushing down between her legs, leaving her shaken. The scratch of writing seemed so familiar, and looking at the back of Sazu's head, the feeling of familiarity rose up so strong that she couldn't stop from hugging him from behind or kissing his cheek. It was when he kissed back that everything changed. She pulled back so fast, the sight of his face was so wrong and everything blurred.

Eventually the world came back into focus. Sazu smiled and kissed the top of her head and asked that tonight they give being parents another chance. It had been over a month since she had awoken from her accident. He was obviously getting impatient.

Sakura nodded weakly, her heart pounding and her stomach in knots,. But what else was she to do? Watching him leave, the letter to her father in his hands, Sakura knew she was thoroughly trapped.

She pounded the dough: each hit smacked her knuckles and she knew she'd done this before. Something like this, the smack was familiar to her. Excitedly she started pounding away as if each blow would bring her memory back to her. A whimper curled from her mouth, breaking free as she began to scream, pounding through the dough, through the counter, following her fist down, breaking through wood and granite until all that was left was destruction when she pulled away. Dazed, she sat there, eyes wide, staring at the wreckage, flour and dust lazily floating in the air as her chest heaved.

"Finally, Hag."

Sakura turned but wasn't fast enough to see who spoke as she was yanked up and cradled against a male body. Soft, strong hands easily bound her wrists behind her back while his upper body held her immobile.

"Let me go! I'll scream, you can't do this to me!" Her cries were muffled as a gag was shoved in her mouth, and the world went dark as a blindfold was tied over her eyes.

"It won't be long now."

The emotionless voice sent shivers down her spine, but unlike when Sazu spoke to her, his words set her body on fire. Ashamed of her reaction, Sakura didn't protest when the man, only slightly taller than her, hefted her body over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing. His arm burned her skin through the thin cloth of her dress as he held her thigh securely in his grip, his other hand curled almost protectively at the base of her rear.

Tears finally started to fall, soaking into the cloth on her face as she realized they were moving faster than she could ever imagine. As the wind raced past she tried to kick out at her captor and received a swift smack on her butt for her efforts. She stopped immediately as her body responded in ways that shut her brain down. Every place her body touched his there was heat and a growing wetness pooled between her legs. The tears ran freely as she thought how completely wrong this situation was and how it was the first time she could ever remember being aroused like this.

She lay passively in her abductor's strong arms as he continued to whisk her away from her home and from her husband.

Time passed, and Sakura was exhausted and sore. Finally after what seemed like hours her captor stopped and set her gently down on the ground. She felt warm, sitting there in the soft grass, a contrast from the rough port town she was from. There the sea grass was razor sharp and the ocean breeze brought the bitter cold.

He left her there. She could hear him moving about not far from where she was, so she took a chance and started stretching her cramped muscles. She froze when the gag was pulled down and her mouth was freed. It felt so good to move her jaw freely that she ignored the hand that lingered over the curve of her cheek.

"Open up," he commanded.

She parted her lips obediently and was rewarded with a slice of a fruit that was bursting with juice. She knew this fruit: watermelon. It was different than the fruits she'd had access too back home. Greedily she opened her mouth for more, glad that her abductor fed her the next piece fairly quickly. Swallowing again she opened her mouth and waited. And waited. Irked, she closed her mouth and pouted.

The fruit slid along her lower lip, leaving a trail of moisture, taunting her. She tried to bite at it, but her capture pulled it out of her reach. Lips tingling she opened her mouth again and waited. A smaller piece was pushed in, his fingers lingering at her lips.

She nipped at them and tasted ink on her tongue. Giggling as she swallowed, she opened her mouth for more and was shocked at the warm lips that meet hers. He gathered her to him, drinking deeply of her mouth. She returned the kiss with equal passion.

Suddenly, her stomach revolted and she tore her mouth away, gagging as she vomited the watermelon all over herself. Sobbing, not just from the acid in her mouth but from the fact that she'd shamelessly thrown herself at some unknown man, Sakura seemingly gave up. Her body sagged and she would have fallen had her unseen capture not held her up.

"How unexpected." His voice wasn't that deep and held no emotion.

How strange he was, Sakura thought as she lay limply in his arms, waiting for whatever he was going to do. Though he'd been gentle with her thus far, vomit could be the turning factor in his plans.

The sounds of ripping fabric filled the air. Sakura's eyes went wide with shock as her clothes were slipped off of her. Now she lay mostly naked as she felt him slip off her socks and shoes, and then cut off the last remaining articles of cloth on her body.

Then she was gathered up in his arms-- his bare arms. Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder. Miserable could only begin to describe her feelings at the moment. Hot tears began to slip out of her eyes.

"You need to stand here for a moment. Do not move." He placed her down and then left her side. Sakura stayed motionless, grass tickling at her ankles as the sun beat down on her naked body. Blindfolded and hands still bound behind her back, a calm came over her.

Her mysterious captor was back very quickly, grabbing her upper arm he guided her into a warm body of water until she was more than waist deep. He moved behind her, positioning himself between her and the current.

"Close your eyes."

Sakura closed them automatically. For some reason she was no longer scared of him.

The blindfold was carefully pulled off of her head and she could see the light strain just beyond her eye lids. Sakura could feel the heat of his body against hers as he leaned closer and ran a warm cloth over her face. He blew on her eyes gently and once again she was struck with the smell of ink. The action caused her to shiver and her nipples tightened in response.

"What?"

Sakura gasped as his hands placed a heavier liquid on her eyes. Whatever it was was alive; it shifted and covered her eyes only, blinding her more completely than before.

One hand came up and rested on her shoulder as the washcloth in the other began to stroke down her neck.

God she loved this. The fierce thought accompanied the lust that had returned from his first brush of the washcloth. The warm washcloth ran down efficiently, it was when it returned up the other side of her back towards her neck it slowed, becoming almost loving as it caressed the other side of her neck.

It lifted off and she heard it smack against hard flesh. His hands pressed her downwards, "You have vomit in your hair. Sink down until you can tilt your head up so I can wash it out."

She didn't have far to sink, it was tricky though with her hands still tied behind her back. The water was warm and his hands were so strong in her head. This feeling of contentment was as familiar to her as the scent of whatever he was using to shampoo her hair with. She purred as his hands started massaging the top of her head. That would have been the last place she could imagine would turn her on.

A sharp tug on her hair for her to stand up made Sakura want to giggle. Leaning backwards she tucked herself into the hard, lean body of her capture.

His hands, larger than hers, were long and elegant, she noted as they ran down her arms. He grabbed the washcloth and began to wash her again, bathing her front and leaving her breasts aching. She trembled with want as the wash cloth dipped teasingly down her stomach.

"Ah!" Sakura cried out as the washcloth finally rubbed between her legs. Trembling she stood in his embrace as he began to circle in small motions, grinding with the cloth covered palm of his hand.

With no more will to leave his embrace she found herself thrusting her hips against his hand, demanding more even as his hot mouth suckled on another erogenous zone on her shoulder. Gasping for air as the world seem to concentrate between her legs she tried to call out. He lost the washcloth to the water and those elegant fingers she'd admired earlier slipped easily into inside, the slight burn of the sudden intrusion disappeared as her body gushed with her natural lubricant.

The thrusting motion as his fingers impaled themselves again and again inside her body forced her ass hard again his hot length, which she hadn't noticed until now. Sakura tried to touch as much as she could with her bound hands, but the most she could do was open her legs for easier movement, feeling her cheeks open up with the force and rhythm of which he was fucking her with his hand causing her to clench her asshole in anticipation.

His other hand, which hand been on her hips, helping her move, left it's place encircled a breast, the nipple between his fingers as he pinched in time with his other hand.

Sakura's orgasm crashed on her without warning as she cried out the name lodged in her throat, "Sai! Ah." Her lover's hands never stopped as she shuddered and called out his name again, clenching her ass cheeks tight around him.

He groaned into her neck and his body stiffened and Sakura slipped unconscious, holding on to her lover's cries of pleasure as a lifeline in the dark.

Sakura swam up from the darkness to the sounds of medical devices beeping steadily and to her best friend in the world eating ramen.

"Come on Hinata, I bet you'd like it!" Sakura watched as Naruto held a pair of chopsticks with noodles to a blushing Hinata's mouth who's hands were pushing his away.

"Sakura you're awake!" Hinata ran out of the door to sound the alert while Naruto rushed to her side.

Pushing down on the bed, she hosted herself up, "You idiot." Sakura mock glared at Naruto, "Don't try to distract Hinata while she's at work."

Naruto gripped her hand, looking at her with a solemn gaze. "I thought you were lost to us. I still can't believe that Sai, of all of us, went after you."

"How long was I gone," Sakura asked while squeezing Naruto's hand slightly.

"It was two weeks before we realized you'd been taken. The boarder had been closed and then there was a peace treaty that had been signed before we got the information. We had to wait or risk all out war. The deal was that no Leaf shinobi be found in Mist territory." Naruto's face was pale and ashamed.

"How long?" Sakura knew it was longer than the false memories led on.

"6 months. It should have been me. I was going to go, but Kakashi put a watch out on most of us. I just can't believe that Sai was the one who slipped through his notice."

She couldn't stop from laying her her hand on Naruto's cheek, forcing him to look at her. "There's something you need to know about Sai. He may never say it out loud, or even hint at the words he's still coming to understand. Every action he does for me in private, every movement of his body to the smallest details he remembers about me, Sai loves me." She pleaded for Naruto to understand. "Even if he calls me Hag occasionally."

Naruto cupped the hand on his cheek, nuzzling his heart's sister, "He defied the Hokage's direct order to stand down. He risked the destruction of us all just to find you."

"Think Kakashi will go easy on him?" Sakura asked.

"I think the Hokage will go easy since Sai brought home his favorite student." The grim expression was gone, replaced by laughter, from Naruto's face as the doctors rushed in and pushed him out of the way to fuss and examine her.

* * *

Review Please.


End file.
